Le passé est dure à oublier
by watashina
Summary: Que se serait il passer si au lieu de tuer Harry, Voldemort l'aurait kidnapper dans le but d'en faire son esclave?
1. Le début du cauchemar

Auteur : watashina

Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi….enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas

NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes……heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

BONNE LECTURE

CHAPITRE 1 : Le début du cauchemar

Alors que l'orage éclatait sur le petit village de Godric' Hollow, une ombre glissait sur l'herbe qui bordait un immense manoir.

L'ombre regardait vers une des grande fenêtre du 1er étage allumé. On pouvait y voir un jeune couple s'embrassait, la femme tenant dans ses bras un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an.

L'ombre étira ses lèvres pour faire un sourire démoniaque. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée du manoir puis, devant la porte, au lieu d'essayer de l'ouvrir, il sortit un bout de bois qu'il tendit vers la serrure en prononçant des mots incohérents.

« Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laissé passé l'homme, qui s'avança dans un grand salon, au couleur chaude. C'est alors qu'on entendit le couple crier.

«-Lily, va-t-en ! Il est là ! »

« -Non, je reste avec toi ! »

« -Non, dépêche toi ! Il est venu chercher Harry ! Vas-y le temps que je le retienne ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, le mage noir s'approchait de plus en plus de la chambre où ils étaient.

Alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la porte pour empêcher le mage noir d'aller plus loin, ce dernier avait finit de monter les escalier, il était maintenant dans le couloir, juste en face de la pièce où était le jeune couple.

« -Bonjour Potter, je suis venu chercher mon cadeau. »quémanda-t-il.

« -Jamais je ne vous laisserez toucher à mon fils ! »

Il éclata alors d'un rire jaune. Il dirigea sa baguette vers le jeune homme en prononçant une autre formule.

« -Avada Kedavra »

Le corps sans vie de son adversaire tomba alors sur le parquet brillant du corridor.

Il avança vers la petite chambre d'où était sortit le brun, y découvrit une jeune femme tenant fermement un petit bébé dans ses bras. Elle le regardait avec haine bien que ses yeux était inondé de larmes sachant son mari mort.

« - Lily, nous voilà à présent seuls tous les deux ! As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition ? »

« -Jamais je ne vous épouserait sale ingrat ! »

« -Oh! Mais en voilà des manières ! Voyons Lily. Tu sais bien que si tu viens avec moi, ton enfant sera protégé ! »

« -Jamais je ne vous laisserai toucher Harry ! »

« - Dans ce cas, je pense que je suis dans l'obligation de vous tuer ! Avada Kedavra ! »

La jeune femme tomba morte mais le bébé qu'elle avait dans ses bras n'avait était que frôlé par le sort, ce qui lui valut une petite cicatrise en forme d'éclair.

Le mage prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras puis transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

Il arriva dans un grand salon au couleur froide et sombre. Une dizaine d'homme en robe noir et capuchonnés étaient dans la pièce, attendant que leur maître leur rapporte sa sortie.

« -Bonjour cher mangemort ! Me voilà avec dans les bras un jeune garçon donc vous profiterez de ses services lorsqu'il sera en age. Pour l'instant, je vais le confier à un de vous jusqu'à ses six ans. A ce moment là, il reviendra avec moi. Lucius, approche ! »

« -Oui maître ? » dit une ombre qui s'agenouilla au près de son seigneur.

« -Je te confie Potter, prend en soin. J'ai pensé à toi, sachant que ta femme aurait bien voulu avoir un deuxième enfant.Bien que malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en a plus les capacité.

« -Merci mon seigneur, vous êtes trop bon. »

« -Allez, pars chez toi avec ce machin avant qu'il ne me perce les tympan ! »

« -Tout de suite monsieur. »

Il transplana dans un salon du style aristocrate, au couleur boisé.

«-Walker ! »appela-t-il.

Un petit être tout chiffonné apparu devant l'homme.

« -Va amener ce garçon dans la chambre avec Drago, qu'il puisse dormir un peu.. Il sera avec nous pendant quelques années. »

« -Bien maître. »

Après que l'elfe soit parti avec le petit, Lucius alla voir sa femme qui devait dormir dans leur chambre.

Il monta un escalier, puis ouvrit une porte et découvrit sa femme endormi dans un immense lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés puis ferma les yeux. Demain, il irait voir Dumbeldore.

Le lendemain matin très tôt à l'aube. Alors que les deux bébés dormaient encore, Lucius se réveilla mais attendit le réveil de sa femme.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, il lui parla du fils Potter. Narcissa était ravie, elle adorait les enfants et ne se lassé jamais de garder les bébés de ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des pleurs dans la chambre annexe à la leur, Narcissa se précipita pour aller calmer les bambins.

Elle revint dans la chambre alors que Lucius était habillé d'un habit très riche, qui laissait supposé qu'il allait sortir.

« -Où vas-tu ? »

« -Voir Dumbeldore, lui dire que le jeune Potter est ici. »

« -Ils vont vouloir le reprendre, non ? »

« -Je pense que c'est la première réaction que va avoir ton cousin, mais Dumbeldore est intelligent. Et si Harry part avec Sirius, c'est ma vie qui va finir. »

« -Oui, ils sont intelligents, même si je doute que Sirius va être content que se soit toi qui vas t'en occuper ! »

« -Oui mais quand je les verrai, ils seront aussi en deuil pour James et Lily. »

« -Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je ferai mon deuil aujourd'hui. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Lily. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais très peu James. »

« - C'était un homme merveilleux. »

« -Je n'en doute pas. »

« -Bon, je vais y aller, prend bien soin des garçons ! »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais leur donner le plus d'amour possible à Harry, car je ne pense pas que ,quand il reviendra avec Voldemort, il sera le plus heureux. »

« -Oui, à bientôt ma chéri. Je devrai être là pour le déjeuner. »

« -Bien, à tout à l'heure Lucius. »

Le blond s'en alla en direction du salon pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

Il marcha jusqu'au château, puis pris la direction du bureau de Dumbeldore.

Après avoir donnait le mot de passe à la gargouille, il frappa à la porte puis rentra dans la pièce.

Il y avait en plus de Dumbeldore, un Sirius en pleurs et un Séverus impassible.Mais où l'on voyait bien une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux noir, après tout, même s'il détestait James, Lily lui avait souvent apporté aide et son amitié.

Dumbeldore avait l'air encore plus vieux qu'à son habitude.

« -Et bien Mr Malefoy, que me vaut votre visite si matinal. »

« -Je suis venu vous dire où est Harry. » lâcha-t-il.

Il vit avec amusement Sirius levait la tête avec intérêt pour la première fois depuis son arrivé et, dans les yeux de Séverus une petite lueur de soulagement puis dans les yeux de Dumbeldore, un sentiment de gratitude.

« -Qu'attends tu pour nous le dire ? »s'emporta le parrain du bébé.

« -Il est chez moi ! »

« -Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas amené ! »

« -Il en va de ma propre vie ! C'est Voldemort qui me la donné a éduquer jusqu'à ses 6 ans.Après, il retournera le mage. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bien éduqué pendant les 5 prochaine années. »

« -On s'en fous de son séjour chez toi ! Moi je m'inquiète sur se qu'il va subir chez l'autre fous. »s'énerva Sirius

«-Oui, cela me préoccupe aussi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'aurai aimé vous le donner. Mais si je le fais, Voldemort le saura et me tuera sur le champs ! »

« -Oui bien sur, nous comprenons cela, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter » continua Dumbeldore

« -Bien, sur cela, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations et je vais m'occuper des miennes. »

«-Bien, au revoir Lucius. »

« -Au revoir tout le monde. »

Après être parti, il repris le chemin de Préau lard puis arriva dans la cheminée de son manoir, qui se tenait dans le salon, où il vit sa femme s'adonner avec deux bébés dans les bras, qui avaient chacuns un biberon flottant par magie, qui leurs donnaient à boire.

« -Ah ! Enfin revenu, les elfes préparent à manger. »

« -Parfait, je vais me changer. »

Il monta se changer en une robe bleu nuit très simple, puis pris la direction de la salle à manger, où Narcissa était déjà attablé avec autour d'elle deux petits enfants dans leurs chaises hautes, attendant qu'on leur donne leur repas que son épouse était en train de préparer.

Il s'assit en face de cette dernière puis il mangèrent en se racontant leur journée.

L'après midi se passa bien et Lucius dû partir pour la réunion habituel des mangemort. ils devaient préparer une attaque chez les moldu pour demain.

Il rentra de la réunion fatigué, il se coucha dans le lit aux côtés de sa femme puis s'endormit immédiatement.

Les années qui suivirent se passèrent bien ,mais pas sans problème, avoir deux petits garçons turbulent n'étaient pas une chose facile.

Et voilà une nouvelle fics j'espère qu'elle vous plaît )

Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

GROS BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE

Appuyez sur se petit bouton là

V V


	2. Un apprentissage hors du commun

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson !  
  
Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Un apprentissage hors du commun.  
  
Cinq ans était passé, et Lucius était en direction de la chambre des deux garçons, qui jouaient sous la surveillance d'un elfe.  
  
La veille, son maître lui avait dit qu'il voulait Harry maintenant. Alors il était chargé de ramener le brun à Voldemort. Il devait d'abord essayer d'expliquer à Harry ce qui allait se passer maintenant, sans trop en dire, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile à expliquer à un orphelin de 6 ans.  
  
Il rentra dans la petite chambre, regarda avec bienveillance, les deux petits chérubins, s'amuser comme des petits fous avec de simples petits cubes (trop kawai ! !).  
  
Il prit Harry dans ses bras sous les protestations de son fils qui voulait encore s'amuser.  
  
« -Désolé mon grands, continue à jouer seul. Je te le ramène ! »  
  
« -Mais euh ! Harry ! Moi ze veux Harry ! »s'écria le petit blond.  
  
« -Il revien. Tu pourras jouer avec lui autant que tu veux après. Je dois lui parler. »  
  
Il partit alors jusqu'au salon, s'assit sur un fauteuil avec le brun sur ses genoux.  
  
« -Pourquoi tu veux me parler tonton Lucius ? »demanda l'orphelin avec une petite moue adorable.  
  
« - Je suis venu t'annoncer que tu vas partir d'ici. »  
  
« -Pourquoi ? Veux pas m'en aller moi ! »  
  
« -Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu parte. Mais tu es obligé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas on va se revoir. »  
  
« -Promis ? »  
  
« -Promis ! Mais je veux que tu saches, que ce qui t'arriveras là bas, ne sera pas de ma faute. »  
  
« - D'accord. »  
  
« - La personne chez qui tu vas aller est très méchante, ne dis rien qui pourrait l'énerver ! D'ailleurs ne dis rien du tout,. Sauf s' il te pose une question, là tu devras dire la vérité d'accord ?  
  
« - D'accord ! »  
  
« - Tu partiras avec moi ce soir ! »  
  
« -Je peux aller jouer avec Drago maintenant ? »demanda Harry.  
  
« -Bien sûr »  
  
La journée se passa bien, même sous les pleurs de Drago, qui voulait pas qu'Harry parte.  
  
Le soir arriva trop vite pour Lucius qui avait du mal à donner Harry à Voldemort.  
  
Il transplana avec ce dernier dans la salle de réunion des mangemort. Voldemort était là ,et semblait plus terrifiant que jamais avec son sourire mesquin.  
  
« -Ah voilà enfin le petit Potter ! »  
  
« -Bonjour monsieur. »dit-il timidement.  
  
« -Bonjour mon beau ! Je m'appelle Voldemort mais toi, je t'autorise à m'appeler Tom. »  
  
« - D'accord. »  
  
« -Allez viens, approche toi ! »  
  
Il s'approcha et Voldemort lui pris la main et parla aux mangemort qui étaient dans la pièce.  
  
« -Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Partez ou descendaient aux cachots vous occupez des moldus ! »s'exclama-t-il puis passa la porte qui se tenait derrière lui.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans un salon au couleur sombre et froide. Le parquet était un parquet peint en vert très sombre, une cheminée se tenait sur le mur du droite, entièrement faite en brique noir, un canapé en velours vert forêt lui faisait face. C'était les seuls meubles dans la pièce, aucune décoration, aucun tableau.  
  
« -Il fait froid ici. »murmura Harry, apeuré par la pièce.  
  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait meilleur dans la chambre, viens. »  
  
Il le mena à une porte encastré dans le mur d'en face. Ils entrèrent dans un chambre au sol en velours noir, les murs était tapissé d'un rouge sang, tout comme l'immense lit qui leur faisait face.  
  
« -Déshabille toi. Tu as un pyjama sous l'oreiller du lit. Moi, je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens dans une demi heure. »  
  
« -Bien monsieur. »  
  
« -Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tom. »dit-il en disparaissant par une porte noir.  
  
Le jeune Harry se changea, monta sur le lit avec quelques difficultés. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en attendant le mage noir, mais il s'endormit malgré lui.  
  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, et vit Tom allongé à ses côtés. Il prit peur, croyant qu'il recevrait une punition et voulu partir. C'était sans compter l'homme, qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller et qui l'avait attrapé par le bras.  
  
« -Voudrais tu t'échapper petit homme ? »murmura-t-il  
  
« -Non eux...je...je suis désolé de m'être endormi. Je ne voulais pas. »  
  
« -Mais si moi je ne l'aurais pas voulu, je t'aurais transporté tu ne crois pas ? »s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, n'ayant pas réfléchit à cette situation.  
  
« -Bien, tu dormira toujours ici. C'est autant ton lit que mon lit. »  
  
« - D'accord. »  
  
« -Bon, maintenant il est l'heure de déjeuner. Va le faire ! »  
  
« -Mais... Je n'ais jamais fait de petit déjeuner... »  
  
« - Tu apprendras ! Salass ! »appela-t-il.  
  
Un petit elfe tout rabougri apparu devant eux.  
  
« -Emmène ce garçon au cuisine, et apprends lui à cuisiner ! »ordonna-t-il au petit être. Puis, se tournant vers Harry « A partir de maintenant, tu passera tesjournées aux cuisines à apprendre ! Et tu feras le ménage aussi !»  
  
« -Bien monsieur ! A vos ordres monseigneur ! »s'inclina l'elfe en prenant la main d'Harry et en l'emmenant hors de la pièce.  
  
Ils parcoururent les couloirs, et arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un festin morbide, avec des hommes habillé en robe entièrement noir mais tachetées de sang.  
  
« -Chair et os » prononça le petit être, le tableau s 'ouvrit pour laisser voir une immense salle, où était disposé des millier de tables où s'afféré des milliards d'elfe, préparant la nourriture. Lavant des armes, fabricant des potions. Il n'y avait pas que des elfes, il y avait aussi des humains, ces humains étaient sales, il sportaient des vêtements déchirés de toute parts et s'affairaient au travail.  
  
« -Viens ! »ordonna l'elfe.  
  
Il l'emmena à une table où deux elfes et un humain d'un dizaine d'année, qui préparaient des œufs, des bacons, et d'autres choses encore.  
  
« -Victor ! » cria l'elfe.  
  
L'enfant se retourna pour faire face au nouveaux arrivant. Il était blond, avait un regard noir inexpressif, ses habits se composaient simplement d'un tee-shirt blanc taché de partout et troué à différents endroit comme l'épaule gauche et sur les hanches, d'un jean délavé et déformé dans le même état que son tee-shirt.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Salass ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
  
« -Le maître veut qu'on s'occupe de son nouveau »dit-il en montrant Harry d'un coup de tête.  
  
« -Pff, bon, si le maître le veut » répondit-il d'un ton résigner «Vient ici mauviette en poussant Harry vers la table de travail."  
  
« - C'est bon je m'en occupe ! »s'exclama-t-il à l'elfe « Vas continuer ta besogne !"  
  
Il partit, mais voyant que les elfes de sa table regardaient le brun d'un air bizarre, il les renvoya tous à leurs travail, se tourna vers Harry et le regarda de la tête au pied.  
  
Voyant Harry rougir de gêne, il lui lança un regard méprisant.  
  
« - T'as l'air vraiment d'un incapable avec tes binocles et tes habits de richou ! »  
  
Harry déglutit en attendant la suite.  
  
« -Pff, ça va vraiment pas être facile avec toi ! Bon, moi c'est Alix et toi ? »  
  
« -Harry. »  
  
« -Bien Harry, maintenant, assez papoté, au travail. J'imagine que le maître t'as demandé son petit déjeuné."  
  
« -Oui. »  
  
« -Bien, alors il ne reste plus qu'à faire du jus de citrouille. Pour l'instant, tu vas regarder comment je fais. On a déjà perdu assez de temps, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! »  
  
Il regarda Alix faire. Il était très rapide dans ses mouvements, par habitude certainement, et avait fini en une minute.  
  
« -Bien, maintenant, je vais te montrer comment on transplane. »  
  
Il le mena un peu plus loin pour avoir assez de place.  
  
« -Bien, alors tout d'abord, ce n'est pas comme le font les adultes, mais c'est comme les elfes, tu vois ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça, il avait déjà vu Lucius et un elfe transplaner. Ce n'était pas la même chose.  
  
« Parfait, maintenant, tu vas penser qui tu dois aller servir, et te concentrer sur son apparence. Mais avant, prends le plateau. Le seigneur ne serait pas content de te voir arriver les mains vide."  
  
Il prit le plateau ,et s'imagina celui qu'il devait servir, comme le blond lui avait dit. il arriva aux côté du maître, mais fut tellement surpris par ce qu'il vit, qu'il lâcha son plateau sur le sol en velours, juste à côtés des habits de Tom et de ceux d'un esclave.  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEWS  
  
ZAZ : Oui c'est une sorte de prologue et les autres chapitres seront plus décrit !  
  
HARRY- DRAGO : Je compte faire environ 26 chapitres  
  
ALPO : La voilà ta suite  
  
PITITE AME EGAREE : merci beaucoup de ta review  
  
CRAZYDARKWITCH : merci de tes compliments  
  
NOAA : bah vi c'est sûr sa change c'est fait exprès  
  
ONARLUCA : merci beaucoup de ta review décidément, je te vois dans toutes mes fics, je suis heureuse que mon style te plaise  
  
CYNORE : J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite aussi   
  
MYNCAT : Oh la faut pas exagérer ! lol  
  
IZOSARK : Voilà, le passage chez les Malefoy est très court car ce n'est que le début, une sorte de prologue.  
  
JAMESIE-CASS : Tu trouve que ça change de d'habitude c'est un beau compliment  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : Ca y est tu va devenir célèbre (grâce à moi ) faut fêter ça ! ! ! Champagne pour tout le monde ! 


	3. Un retournement de situation

Auteur : watashina

Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas

NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

Je suis immensément désolé pour l'immense retard mais...La seule excuse que j'ai c'est que j'était crevé...C'est pas grand chose je sais surtout que c'était les vacances mais bon...En plus je suis parti un mois en alsace puis y'a eu mes cousins qui me piqué la place sur l'ordinateur puis avec la rentrée j'était crevé, je suis maintenant en seconde et le changement est dure...Je sais pas si mes piètre excuse suffiront mais j'éspère que vous me comprendrait ou au moins que vous continuerait à lire mes fics.

BONNE LECTURE

CHAPITRE 3 : un retournement de situation

Cinq ans plus tard (Harry a onze ans)

Lucius entra dans le salon où Voldemort était installé, il le surpris par terre, allongé sur son esclave préféré.

Ce dernier avait agrippé de ses mains le dos de son maître pour s'empêcher de crier, sachant que s'il criai, Voldemort en rajoutera encore plus.

" -Maître ? "appela Lucius, avec crainte et précaution.Il savait que sa présence le mettrait en colère, et qu'il s'acharnerait sur Harry dès qu'il serait parti. Il ne voulait aucun mal au petit garçon, au contraire, car il ne faisant pas vraiment partit des mangemort. Il était juste espion pour le compte de Dumbeldore.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant mes activités ! " s'écria-t-il en se relevant, ensuite il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, laissant Harry se lever seul.

" -Je le sais bien mon maître, mais je voudrais vous parler à propos de mon fils... "

" -Drago ? Il a bien le même age que Harry ? "demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry s'installait sur ses genoux, comme l'avait toujours voulu son maître.

" -Oui. "

" -Bien, comment c'est passé sa rentrée chez le vieux fou ? Tes doutes sont-ils bien fondés ? "

" -Oui, il est à Gryffondor. "dit-il avec dégoût, alors qu'il était très fier de son fils.

" -Bien...j'avais besoin de lui, mais maintenant que l'on est sur qu'il ne rejoindra jamais notre camps de son plein gré, il me gêne.Et certainement que lorsqu'il en aura la capacité, le vieux fou lui fera intégrer l'ordre du phénix... Je pense qu'il faut mieux le tuer mais pour le moment, j'ai d'autre chose à faire...Je m'en occuperai plus tard...Tu peux disposer maintenant. "

" -Bien monsieur. "dit-il en partant.

Quand il fut partit, Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

" -Va me chercher mon dîner ! "demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

" -Bien monseigneur. "dit le petit esclave avant de partir.

Lorsque Harry arriva au cuisine, il se précipita vers une des tables au coté d'Alix. Les deux hommes était devenu ami, étant tous les deux préférés du seigneur, ils durent souvent se retrouver dans la même situation.

" -Le dîner est presque près. Tu finis de cuire la sauce et tu la verses sur la viande. "

" -Bien. "

Dix minutes plus tard, le dîner enfin terminé Harry le transporta à son maître.

" -Tu as fait vite, reste ici. Je voudrai finir ce qu'on a commençait tout à l'heure. Va m'attendre dans ma chambre."

" -Bien monsieur. "

Pendant que son maître mangeait son dîner, le jeune Potter alla dans la dite chambre, se déshabilla puis s'allongea sur le lit de son maître qui arriva quelques minutes après.

L'homme s'allongea sur son esclave en commençant ce qui pour l'enfant représentait une torture.

Le lendemain vers six heure du matin, Harry se réveilla au coté de son maître qui était encore endormi.

Il ne tarda pas, et parti vers la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner de son maître.Il retrouva Alix à une table préparant le petit déjeuner des Lestrange, couple habitant chez Voldemort pour se faire plus discret.

Il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner de son maître. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla le porter dans la chambre de ce dernier qui était toujours endormi.

Il posa alors le plateau sur la table basse, qui se trouver au milieu de la chambre, puis allait repartir, quand il entendit son maître l'appeler.

" -Harry ! "

" -Oui monsieur ? "

" -Reste là. "

" -Bien monsieur. "dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, au coté de son maître, attendant que celui ci finissent de manger.

" -Aujourd'hui je t'ai engagé un professeur personnel, comme ça tu pourras apprendre.Tu seras mieux ici que chez ce vieux fou ! " dit-il quand il eut finit de manger.

" -Bien monsieur."

"-Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter "dit-il en se levant

" -Tu suivra les cours la journée, mais tu retourneras aux cuisines me faire à manger, tu resteras avec moi le soir. "

" -Bien maître "

Ils avaient déjà parcourus une bonne partie du château, maintenant ils se trouvaient dans un endroit où Harry n'était jamais allé.

Voldemort s'arrêta devant une porte en bois noir, où était dessiné un serpent égorgeant un lion.

Il rentra sans frapper, et surprirent le professeur en question au dessus d'Alix qui semblait s'empêcher de crier.

Le professeur d'Harry remarqua enfin son maître et se releva, sans gêne et s'agenouilla devant son maître.

" -Voilà Harry, je te présente ton nouveau professeur, Stan Burcclai. "

" - Bonjour monsieur. "

" -Bonjour "dit l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

" Bien...Toi ! Que fais tu encore ici !Pars ! "s'exclama-t-il en direction d'Alix.

" -Bien monseigneur. "répondit-il en partant.

" -Maintenant Harry, Je vais te laisser seul avec ton professeur.Tu as intérêt à être sage sinon je le saurai ! " dit-il à son esclave avant de se tourner vers le mangemort.

" -Stan, si jamais il n'est pas à la hauteur de tes cours, punis le et dis le moi ! "dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

" -Bien monseigneur. "

Quand la porte se fut refermait sur le seigneur des ténèbres, l'homme se tourna vers l'enfant qui avait baissé le regard, comme toujours devant les mangemort.

" Nous voilà seul. Installes toi ici ! "lui dit le mangemort en désignant une petite table dans un coin de la pièce. "

Harry obéit et s'assit devant la table où était installé un parchemin et une plume.

La matinée se passa, pour le jeune enfant, sous les colères et les punitions inexpliqué de son professeur qui s'en donné à cœur joie .

Lorsqu'il revint au cuisine, il prépara le repas de Voldemort et alla lui apporter dans son appartement où celui ci était en grande conversation avec son professeur.

" Et bien Harry ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu t'es mal conduit avec ton professeur ! Tu resteras avec moi toute l'après midi !

-Bien maître "

REPONSES AUX REVIEW :

IZOSARK :Je vois que je met de la confusion dans ton esprit...Et j'adore ça . Harry c'est l'esclave personnel de Tom.

JAMESIE-CASS : Je t'assure mais Voldemort n'est pas aimable ! Du moins pas dans ma fics !

CRAZYDARKWITCH :Ouah !Quel pseudo !lol .Et vi Harry est maltraiter snif mechant Voldy ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?

ZAZ : T'inquiète je ne t'envois pas de tomates pourri c'est à toi de m'en envoyer...

PITITE AME EGAREE :Voilà la suite...Un peu tard (qui a dit trop tard ? ? ?Je suis d'accord avec lui !) mais la voilà quand même c'est déjà ça non ?

ALPO : Pas le prénom d'Alix, je l'ai choisi parce que j'aime bien ce prénom c'est'est tout ! Je connais personne qui aurai le même prénom

CYNORE :C'est bien que tu trouve ça spécial c'est ce que je voulais faire, une fics spécial

ONARLUCA : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour avoir la suite ! Tu te souviens de moi ? T'es là ?

MINERVE : J'espère que ce chapitre tardive saura au dessus de tes espérances.

LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : Et oui le chapitre est fini ! !Extraordinaire !Alexandre peut venir avec sev si il veut ça fera encore plus peur au méchants Voldy.


End file.
